The Chibis
by bloodshottailsdoll
Summary: Chibi TMNT. Rated M for a couple of reasons. Raph/Leo Chibi!Raph/Leo Chibi!Don/April Chibi!Splinter/Shredder
1. Chibi TMNT

"And one for you, and one for you, and one for you, and one for you too, Master Splinter." A grinning Donatello sing-songed as he handed out little wrapped boxes to his family. Each one was wrapped in their characteristic colors (Master Splinter's had little tea-pots on them), adorned with big bows and a little note 'From Donny, Enjoy'.

The unique family regarded both brother and gifts with an understandable level of suspicion. The last time they got wrapped presents from a brother grinning that widely there were little pie-bombs inside as repayment for their pranks.

Weird that Master Splinter got one too. Donny wouldn't smack their father in the snout with pieces of blown up pie. Would he?

Donny sat back, grinning at his little family. "Well? Open them and tell me what you think." Then to add fear to the suspicion "I made them myself."

The three terrapins + rodent gave each other sidelong glances, then concentrated on the small boxes they held. None moved to unwrap them, but the second oldest seemed determined to be patient.

Damn.

After taking a deep, steadying breath, Raphael was the first one to untie the bow slowly. He made quick work with the wrapping paper, fully aware of his family's eyes on him. He held his breath as he tipped the lid up, peering inside.

Then promptly frowned when he was met with a tiny golden glare.

"What the-" Raph nearly ripped the lid off, reaching inside to take out a- ... miniature him.

With a tiny red mask, teeny ninja gear, golden eyes, emerald-green skin, and a scowl, the whole shebang.

"Surprise!" Donny crowed, clapping his hands in glee. "You like it?"

"You got me..." Raph stared at the tiny being in his hand (as did the rest of the Clan). "...a mini-me?"

"Actually, I called him Chibi-Raphie." He reached into his belt, or more precisely into the pouch that hang from it, and took out another miniature-ninja-turtle, this time looking like the inventor himself.

He placed the little one on his brother's palm, and nudged him slightly. "Chibi-Donny, meet Chibi-Raphie. Say hi." The miniature purple-clad terrapin looked from his bigger version to the other chibi. He tilted his head to the side in thought, then clambered onto his feet, padding over to the other. When close enough, he grinned and captured him in a tight embrace.

Chibi-Raphie grumbled to himself, but allowed the hug.

"Whoa." Mikey muttered, then tore into his own box. The other two followed his example after a blink.

In a matter of several minutes, all fives new (and tiny) additions to their family were placed on the table, staring in confusion both between themselves and at the bigger versions.

"These are AWESOME!" Mikey cried, kneeling next to the table so that he could get a good look at his chibi. "Did you lay them, Donny?"

"Lay? As in lay eggs?" Leo raised an eye-ridge, then shook his head, returning to the silent contemplation of his chibi. Who, needless to say, was contemplating him right back.

"Very funny, Mikey." Donny glared at the youngest, then grinned at the rest of his family. "They're androids. I was studying Utrom technology and I thought I'd try putting what I learned into practical use." He tapped a gentle finger on his little-clone's head. "I made Chibi-Donny first, then I figured it could get lonely for him, so I made the rest of them."

Both Splinters regarded the second oldest, each rubbing a thoughtful hand over their chin-hair. "This is an extraordinary invention, my son. I must say I am most impressed."

Donny grinned wider. "Thank you, Sensei. I programmed them with certain aspects of our personalities, so I think they should get along just fine."

"As-what?" Both Mikeys cocked their heads to the side.

"I programmed them to behave slightly like us, though more like small children." Donny clarified, rolling his eyes. "They don't talk, of course, but they can eat and drink. I tried to make them as anatomically correct as possible, including their respiratory system and equilibrium center, so please don't try to play football with Chibi-Mikey as the ball, Mikey."

"I would never." Mikey grinned cheekily at him, then fixed a surprisingly level gaze to the chibi-red-clad terrapin. "Behave like us?"

Don blinked. What was Mikey up to? "Yes."

The twinkle in the blue eyes was positively dastardly, and he run out, yelling at the others to "Stay there!". He returned a moment later, one arm twisted behind his back, grinning wickedly at the two red-clad terrapins.

With great gusto, he brought his arm to the front, and dangled right before the little one a magnificent specimen of periplaneta americana. Or, to those not being Donatello, the common American cockroach.

Raphael jumped back with a startled curse. Chibi-Raphie froze, and stared wide-eyes at what for him was a giant monster. It's legs wiggled like it wanted to grasp the tiny terrapin, and most probably pull him towards it and devour him whole.

Chibi-Raphie did the only thing he could think of in the present situation of being smaller than that beast. His eyes filled with tears and he started shaking.

"YEOW!" Mikey suddenly drew back, releasing his hold on the insect (which sailed through the air and into a wall). The youngest started jumping down, shaking his hand, the kissing a small bleeding cut.

Chibi-Leo glared, and put his tiny sword back into its holder.

"I may have forgotten to mention that their weapons are fully functional." Donatello muttered, glaring at his brother. "And that was really mature, scaring him like that."

"I just wanted to see what would happen." The prankster muttered dejectedly, grinning sheepishly as he noticed his entire family was glaring at him (or shaking his head in disappointment).

On the table, Chibi-Leo nuzzled Chibi-Raphie, rubbing calming palms over his arms. Chibi-Donny watched worriedly, while Chibi-Mikey still laughed soundlessly to himself at his bigger-self's awesome prank. It appeared that the immaturity was part of the package no matter the size.

Raphael, meanwhile, finished having a miniature melt-down of the 'I hate bugs' kind, and growled, launching himself at the his younger brother. With a characteristic shriek, the orange-clad turtle took off running, the older one hot on his heels.

"As punishment, I believe it would be appropriate to not rescue Michelangelo from his fate." Splinter muttered, watching as his little clone made his way (tiny cane in hand) to the still shook up terrapin and patted his head.

The rodent Sensei smiled softly at the sight.

* * *

Mikey twisted and turned in time with his character, the game controller nearly groaning under the speed his fingers were moving. He muttered the name of each move he propelled his character into under his breath, eye-ridges furrowing in concentration, the very tip of his tongue slipping out slightly.

Unfortunately no matter what he did, his health kept dropping, until with a final ping, he was dead, and his opponent victorious.

Michelangelo, the undefeated warrior of the Xbox, the Nexus Champion, the Prankster of all Prankster and Master of All Video Games, had just been beaten by a chibi.

He moved his glare downwards, to the controller laid out on the floor, and the tiny body doing a victory dance atop it.

"I can't believe I just lost to somebody that has to jump on the buttons." He grumbled under his breath. Then he sighed, and grinned. "Wanna watch 'Justice Force the Movie' to celebrate?"

Chibi-Mikey nearly nodded his head off.

* * *

Raph concentrated on the tiny objects on his hands, urging them to connect as he wanted them to, and stay there, for fuck's sake. He added a drop of glue and pressed the newest addition down, making sure the glue got in-between the two.

Chibi-Raphie fidgeted behind him, standing periodically onto his tip-toes and trying to see what the other was doing. Each earlier attempt had only gotten him a gentle rap on the noggin' and the bigger him turning away, hiding the items once again.

He finally gave up and decided to wait. He would not wait patiently though, and he made that shown, tapping his foot on the floor or throwing something at the other in a fit of annoyance.

After several more minutes, the bigger him cried out a much desired "Finished!" and Chibi-Raphie jumped forward, running around the large frame to finally see.

When he did, he promptly blinked, his eyes growing wide, tiny stars appearing in them.

Before lay a whole set of tiny dumb-bells and weights. Or, just right for his little arms. Made from bolts and screws and relatively small pieces of metal glued together for the appropriate weight. He even had his own weight bench to recline upon while he pumped..

"Now yah can build up your strength for them sais of yours." Raphael grinned down at him.

Chibi-Raph looked up at the larger terrapin, then hugged one of his digits tightly in thanks.

He then run to try out his new equipment.

* * *

Donatello re-checked the data, and make extra-sure that no part had spontaneously fallen off of the prototype, and that the power relays were properly connected.

Everything seemed in order.

"Okay." He moved back, standing slightly next his work-station, and glancing at the other one. "On three."

He got a nod in reply, and counted loudly. On three, both Donnys hit the launch button.

A screech and a rain of sparks later, the latest prototype fell over.

Donatello sighed, rubbing his temple. "Well. Back to the drawing board for me." He turned to the other. "And thank you for your help."

Chibi-Donny simply nodded at him, then turned back to his own project – building a computer and work station appropriate to his size.

"Need any help with that?"

Chibi-Donny shook his head.

"Okay then."

* * *

Leonardo breathed deeply, concentrating on the feeling of his bones settling into the familiar position. His flesh relaxed, heart-beat slowed and mind calmed.

Meditation time has officially begun.

Some time later, he was broken out of his concentration by a small hand tapping against his shin. He opened his eyes and looked down at his chibi self. "Yes?"

Reassured of having the other's attention, Chibi-Leo walked a little ways back and sat down, settling into a copy of the larger terrapin's position.

Leo blinked, then smiled softly. With a calm voice and careful fingers, he fixed the other's pose, making sure the little one wasn't too uncomfortable with frequent questions.

Then he settled back, closed his eyes, and in a soothing tone, explained all there was to know about meditation and its purposes.

* * *

The two Splinters sat on the couch (the chibi on a soft pillow), watching a Maria's baby's father was revealed to be Fernando, her step-brother through their parents secret marriage. The other man who she had both presumed and hoped to be the father, Enrique, got up and stormed out in a show of rage, yelling about destroying Fernando's life for touching his future-wife and soul-mate.

"More tea?" Master Splinter asked, and Chibi-Splinter nodded, gratefully accepting the next few drops of warm liquid into his thimble.

The two sat back to continue watching as Enrique plotted to bring down Fernando's financial enterprise of selling used cars, and as Maria argued with her mother she would not give the child up for adoption just because she married the baby's grandfather, scandal be damned.

* * *

April squealed when she had met the little ninjas, then proceeded to capture each on and hug him.

Raph quickly rescued his own little counterpart, and carried him off to meet Casey, while April cooed over the ones still in her grasp.

"They are so cute! And so tiny!" A gentle tap against her palm told her to release the Chibi-Clan and she did so. Chibi-Leo and Chibi-Donny promptly sat down, while Chibi-Splinter tottered off unsteadily to the small pillow supplied for his comfort. Chibi-Mikey, meanwhile, jumped up and down, waving his arms and grinning widely, clearly begging for more attention.

April once again obeyed the unspoken request.

"Oh, Donny, they are magnificent! All those details, and the AI programming looks amazing! You have to show me their blue-prints."

"Of course."

The redhead grinned. "And maybe you could make one for me?" Surprisingly, Donny blushed hotly at that.

"I don't know that's such a good idea, Ape." Mikey said, winking at his now blushing brother. "You see, Donny here tried to make sure every little detail was well taken care of. Eveeeery detail."

April blinked in confusion.

Leo couched slightly. "I think what Mikey is trying to say is that Donatello made the chibis as anatomically correct as possible."

April blinked again, and blushed too.

Donny smacked the back of Mikey's head. Chibi-Donny unabashedly stared at the Goddess before him.

"So, this is a tiny robot that just looks like yah, not really a clone 'r anythin'?" Casey cocked his head to the side, watching the little form sitting on his palm.

"Yup." Both Raphaels nodded.

"And he acts kinda like you?"

"Yup. Yesterday he chased Chibi-Mikey all through the Lair, trying to murder him for drawing rainbows on his shell while he was taking a nap."

"Sounds like you. Like both of you, actually." Casey grinned, and pressed a quick kiss to the top of the chibi's head.

"What the Hell are yah doin'?!" Raph yelled, punching the older male's shoulder.

"He just looked so cute I couldn't help m'self."

Large and small golden eyes blinked up at the human. Then Raphael extended his arm towards the other's palm, keeping it steady as Chibi-Raphie used it to escape onto his shoulder.

"Yah pervert." He finally said.

Casey shrugged. "Eh, what can yah do?" He grinned. "So, little dude. Ever had beer?"

* * *

Chibi-Raphie run up to Chibi-Leo, grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him off. Though confused, the older chibi followed obediently.

Chibi-Raphie finally stopped before a door, and motioned by pressing a finger to his lips for the other to keep quiet. Then he cracked open the door, and slipped inside. Chibi-Leo frowned in growing confusion and followed.

Their bigger them were inside. Raphael was laying on the floor, panting loudly and making odd noises. Leonardo was laying half-atop his carapace, his hips moving back and forth in quick succession. Judging by their faces what they were doing was every enjoyable to them.

Then Leonardo moved back slightly, repositioning himself, and the chibis got a clean view of the intimate act of placing one's cock into the anus.

That looked like it had to hurt. Especially considering how hard Leo slammed his hips forward to get back inside. But Raphael seemed to like that even more, arching his back and moaning loud and long.

Huh. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He crept closer, tilting his head to the sides as he contemplated the odd sight. Leonardo's cock was oddly shiny, coated in something that looked like oil or something. A quick glance around the room revealed a vial of the semi-liquid, and Chibi-Leo nodded to himself.

He concentrated his gaze on Raphael's anus, the way it distended to allow the other entry. It could probably hurt. Though maybe Leonardo made sure it didn't, cause he would never hurt one of his brothers. But how? He knew that the anus didn't stretch that far by itself (he found that out after a particularly painful visit to the toilet after he ate too much). So maybe Leo had to stretch Raphael first? That could be it.

Raphael shuddered suddenly, letting out a very loud... noise, and Chibi-Leo blinked in surprise at his own reaction. He could feel heat pooling around in his abdomen, twirling down towards his groin. A glance at Chibi-Raphie proved that the other was kinda flushed, staring transfixed at the pair before them.

After a while, Chibi-Raphie looked at the other chibi, and pointed a hesitant finger first at the bigger pair, then at Chibi-Leo, then finally at himself.

The blue-clad chibi blinked at the offer, then smiled reassuringly, walking over to his little brother, and taking his hand in his, nodding his agreement.

A moment of thought later he decided that their bigger them would probably not lend them their oil. But he knew a place where they could find some.

Resolutely, and eagerly, Chibi-Leo pulled Chibi-Raphie to the door and out.

* * *

Leo sighed in sated contentment, stretching out on his spot on the floor. That had been a good romp. A good romp and an excellent new memory of Raphie laid out before him, right for the taking.

Speaking of his brother, where was he? He should have finished his shower by now.

As if summoned, the door opened and Raph walked in with a... peculiar expression on his beak. It was a combination of blank and confused and embarrassed. Without a word, he grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him up and away, heading for the dojo.

Though his confusion grew, Leo kept silent, following obediently.

And once he stood in the entrance to their training space, his jaw dropped like whoa.

In the middle of the room, right next to an up-turned bottle of scented oil, were their two chibis.

Chibi-Raphie had his upper-torso, arms and the lower side of his beak laying against the ground while his hips and tail were lifted on bent knees. He wore a big smile which practically screamed 'Yey, yey, yey!', his little eyes were tightly clenched shut in glee.

Chibi-Leo's expression was much calmer, his eyes not to tightly closed, and his smile smaller, but by no means any less ecstatic. He was half-draped over the emerald chibi's shell, his chin resting against the carapace, little arms hugging as much as they could reach.

The most interesting details about this sight were: twin flushes of arousal adorning both small faces, Chibi-Raphie's occasional shudder and churr, and Chibi-Leo's hips moving back and forth in a slow tempo, his little tail nearly wagging at the sensations.

Though he knew what they were doing could count as voyeurism, he knew he really shouldn't feel aroused by that, that it was kinda close to narcissism, but his body couldn't care less.

So, Leonardo grabbed his younger brother's wrist and dragged him away for round two.


	2. Chibi Showdown

"Well, here they are." Donny smiled, depositioning the two newest chibis on the kitchen table.

April couldn't contain her inner teenager, and clapped her hands together, bouncing up and down as she gushed over a little her and a tiny Casey. She then turned to the Genius of the Clan and bombarded him with a rain of gratitude, questions, and many different versions of 'blue-prints, please'.

Casey, meanwhile, stared at the little him, cocking his head to the side when he noticed a miniature hockey-mask and stick in his grasp. "Yah really thought of everything, didn't yah, Donny?"

"Yes, I did. Also, I tried..." The terrapin blushed heatedly. "...to keep to your specifications."

"What specifications?" April asked, instantly suspicious.

"Well, I just thought... yah know..." Casey gestured vaguely with his hands, trying not to squirm under the redhead's heated glare.

Raphael, meanwhile, felt a tapping on his foot, and he glanced down. The five chibis previously built by his smart brother were gathered before him, his own chibi self at the front. When his attention focused on the group, Chibi-Raphie extended his arms up, indicating what he wanted.

With a small smirk, Raphael bent down, and gathered the Chibi-Clan onto his palms, lifting them gently onto the table so they could make their own introductions.

But let's go back to Casey and his awkward fumbling.

"I'm waiting." April said tensely, one foot tapping a rhythm on the ground.

"Okay, fine. I thought it would be awesome if our chibis could have a baby chibi."

Donny blushed harder, while the rest of the Clan stared.

"Have- Casey, it's impossible for two androids to have a baby together."

"But wouldn't it be cute? Just imagine how tiny a baby from them could be!" Casey continued arguing valiantly.

April sighed. "Honestly." Then she smiled softly. "It would really be petite. And you'd probably step on it by mistake."

"I would never."

"Anyway, I followed your specifications. I didn't say that they work." Donny interrupted them before they could turn anymore into mush at the thought of something that tiny.

"So no teensy babies?" Casey turned his best impression of puppy-dog-eyes on the inventor.

"No teensy babies." The tone was firm.

"Shame." April muttered, then shook her head. "Well, at least our chibis won't be lonely."

She meant that they had each other. The chibis meanwhile had other ideas.

Chibi-April looked over the shelled creatures her size that stood a little ways in front of her and the other chibi, running her gaze over their frames in curiosity. Then, when she noticed one particular mini-terrapin, she clapped her hands together, and bounced up and down as her face split into the (relatively) biggest smile ever. Then she simply tackled the purple-clad chibi, settling herself comfortable atop his plastron and running her hands up and down his body, comparing their many differences by touch.

Chibi-Donny stared in shock at the pretty thing on him, his face heating up as he felt her soft body wriggling on top of him. His gaze however was drawn to one part of her anatomy – those weird round things on her chest. What were they for?

Hesitantly, he extended one finger and pushed at the mound, snatching his hand back instantly. It was soft! And it jiggled!

Chibi-April grinned down at him, and stilled. Then she repeated his experimental touch. Chibi-Donny blinked, and smiled hesitantly after a moment. He pressed a quick touch to the top of her nose, and she once again copied his action. Their grins wider now, mouths parting in silent laughter, they continued with their game – him touching her eye, her touching his. Him touching the top of her head, petting her hair, her touching the top of his, petting the smooth scalp, and so on.

Their bigger them were, unfortunately, kinda stuck on that first hesitant touch.

"I didn't program them to do that!" Donny yelled defensively, blushing almost as hard as April.

"Did you program them to do that?" Mikey pointed at where Chibi-Casey had Chibi-Raphie pressed against his chest in a tight hug, raining kisses all over his temples and scalp. Chibi-Raphie, blushing furiously, wiggled and twisted in an attempt to escape the mushiness.

A little off to the side, Chibi-Leo was stalking angrily towards the pair.

As the bigger ones watched, the blue-clad mini-turtle grasped the chibi-human's arms to the sides, giving the red-clad one the opportunity to run our of reach. Chibi-Leo then smacked the backs of Chibi-Casey's hands harshly, and shook a threatening finger at him.

Chibi-Casey blinked in surprise, then narrowed his eyes, placing his curled fists on his hips. He drew himself to his full height, glared at the terrapin for a few moments, then pushed at his shoulder. Chibi-Leo stumbled, then pushed back. This continued for a few moments, before Chibi-Raphie run up to the pair, trying to placate them by placing a calming palm atop their shoulders.

Just what the two were waiting for.

Each one grasped a limb, pulling the chibi-terrapin closer to them. Then, to emphasize a point made in their silent argument, Chibi-Leo pressed a chaste kiss to Chibi-Raphie's lips.

Emerald-green flushed, especially when he was suddenly yanked to the other side, and the chibi-human gave him a firm and much less chaste kiss. When it broke, he hid his head in his shell in embarrassment.

Casey stared. Raph gaped. Leo frowned in thought. Donny nearly had an apoplexy.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

Chibi-Leo and Chibi-Casey jumped, staring at the larger form of the inventor. As one, they pulled Chibi-Raphie behind them, each one drawing their weapons, artificial muscles tensing in preparation for an attack.

When none came, then turned back to Chibi-Raphie, currently trying with all his might to free his wrists from the unbreakable grasps. They pulled him closer, Leo nuzzling his beak soothingly, while Casey wrapped gentle arms around him, rubbing his sides in an offer of comfort.

A moment later Chibi-Casey pushed hard at Chibi-Leo's shoulder, an action which forced him down to the surface of the table and away from Chibi-Raphie.

Chibi-Casey grinned victoriously. Chibi-Leo glared heatedly. Chibi-Raphie looked like he wanted far away from both of them. Chibi-Mikey huffed in annoyance and plopped on his rump, dissatisfied that no one's attention was on him. Chibi-Splinter sipped tea from his thimble and watched the situation unfold.

Leonardo stared at the miniature (and immature) fight over the little red-clad terrapin, his frown deepening. Donny had said they were programmed with aspects of their personalities, a fact which their chibis often proved by acting and seemingly processing their environment like their bigger them. Shell, even his and Raph's chibis had a thing for each other, a fact they had stumbled upon often enough.

So... did that mean that Casey...?

Even before his mind had finished connecting all the dots, Leo's hand rose and grasped Raphael's arm, yanking him closer to him and away from the older male.

Casey blinked, wrenching his gaze from the mini-fight and towards the two. "Leo? What gives?"

Leo simply glared, ignoring the fact that Raphael was staring at him in confusion. He wrapped a possessive arm around his younger brother's shoulder, and pulled him even closer.

Casey blinked at the stare. "What?"

"I figured it out." Leo muttered, pressing his cheek against Raphael's forehead.

"Figured what out?" Casey frowned in confusion, stepping closer to the pair.

"They're supposed to be like us."

The human's mouth feel open in surprise, then he scowled. "So what exactly? You think just because my chibi is molesting Raph's I'm gonna molest him?"

"Yes."

"Well, your chibi is molesting him too!"

"I'm Raph's mate, so my chibi has a right!"

"And I'm Raph's best friend! You're gonna what? Keep him away from me?!"

"If I have to, yes!"

Casey growled, and stalked closer, grasping Raph's arm and pulling him closer to himself. "Yah ain't his keeper!"

"Neither are you! And I have more authority over him, both as a brother and a mate, like I already told you! Get the hint, and leave him alone!"

"I haven't even done anything to him!"

"But you admit you want to!"

"Cause he's hot!"

"Aha!"

"So what? I wouldn't force myself on him like the chibis!"

"They're like kids, kids do that!"

"Yeah? Then if I were a kid, I'd pull Raph's pig-tails till he'd kick my ass!"

"Enough!" Raphael exploded, shocking the entire room into stillness.

The enrage terrapin shook the hands off of him violently, glaring heatedly at the two males. "Perverts, both of yah!" He turned to the chibis. "All of yah!"

With careful fingers, he plucked his chibi off the table, and carried him away to their room, one Raph wearing a scowl, the other more confused with each passing second.

Back at the table, April tapped a finger against her chin in thought. "Donny?"

"Yes?"

"What if Leo's right about this aspect of their AIs?" She motioned to their chibis.

Chibi-Donny, still giggling soundlessly, pressed a finger against Chibi-April's lips, an action she of course repeated. Then, instead of touching a new area, Chibi-Donny brought the finger to his lips, puckering them against the tip that had touched the female. Chibi-April blinked, then copied the action with a soft smile. Lastly, she leaned down, and pressed a quick kiss to Donny's still puckered lips. Then another. And another.

Donny felt as if his skin would peel off from the heat of his blush.

* * *

Raph stared with a blank expression into the dojo, having once again stumbled against the chibis in a passionate embrace.

Chibi-Raphie was on his knees, the by now familiar expression of 'Yay, I'm getting laid!' written all over his beak. Chibi-Leo kneeled before him, one of his hand wrapped around both of their members, pumping them slowly, pressing kiss after deep kiss against pliant lips, his own expression of bliss obvious.

As obvious as the wild, happy-oh-so-happy grin Chibi-Casey wore as he pumped in and out of Chibi-Raphie.

Raphael sniffed, then shrugged, surrendering to the thoughts this inspired. Might be worth a shot, if he ever managed to get Leo to overcome his possessiveness.

First things first though – he needed to have a serious talk with his chibi about keeping their trysts from public places.


	3. Chibi-Sitting

"Oh, sure! I'll make a Chibi-Silver Sentry! I'll even make a Chibi-Usagi. Shell, while I'm at it, I'll make a Chibi-Traximus! Or Chibi-Karai! Or, better yet, let's go crazy and make a Chibi-Shredder! Yeah, let's do that! Cause it's obviously not so difficult or time consuming, is it?" Donatello yelled, pushing his chair back and storming out of the kitchen and to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The Clan stared after him.

"All I said was 'good morning'." Mikey muttered, blue eyes wide.

"But you did pester him for a new chibi all day yesterday, hadn't you?" Leonardo muttered, placing a container of milk on the table.

"I believe it would be best to allow Donatello his privacy today." Splinter said serenely, his chibi nodding from his place near his elbow.

Raphael, meanwhile, paused in making tiny meals and tapped a small olive-green head gently. "I know that look." He muttered just for the chibi. "What are yah planning, huh?"

Chibi-Donny looked up at him, and shook his head, turning back to contemplating the Lab's door.

Raphael snorted, and carried the five ready teeny meals to the table. He returned a moment later, and took the chibi to the table as well.

* * *

~A few days later~

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Master Splinter stood next to the doors to the elevator, eying his little family. It was nearly time to head over to April's apartment for this week's movie night.

"Yes!" His four sons answered, waiting eagerly for the permission to go.

"Excellent. Michelangelo, you are staying."

"What? Why?!"

Splinter turned to him. "Someone has to take care of the chibis while we are gone." The aged Sensei motioned for his other three sons to go.

"Well, why can't they come with us?"

"Because, Michelangelo, you need to learn that though having chibis is enjoyable, taking care of them can be as difficult and time-consuming as Donatello said their creation was. You need to learn to stop asking your brother for more when there are already five of them. I believe that can be achieved through... Raphael, how did you call it?"

"Chibi-sitting."

"Ah, yes. Chibi-sitting. We will return around midnight. Until then you will be responsible for making sure none of the chibis get hurt, that they are fed, cleaned and ready for bed around ten. Also, please make sure they complete their studies and chores for today, and help Chibi-Leo to train them in meditation. Keep in mind they are of the disposition of small children, thus they need to be suitably entertained or I fear they may get into many troubles during their spare time. Oh, and make sure Chibi-Donny eats something, he is yet to leave the Laboratory."

Mikey stared wide-eyed at his father, then turned to the chibis gathered around his feet.

Blue eyes turned pleading at the aged Sensei.

"No, Michelangelo." Master Splinter bent down towards the chibis. "I expect you all to be alive when we return. If there are any troubles, don't hesitate to call." Chibi-Leo nodded, holding his two younger brothers close to himself by their wrists.

They said their goodbyes and left, the elevator doors closing behind them with an odd sound of finality. And possible Doom.

But dear oblivious Mikey did not interpret it as such.

"So. You guys wanna play video games?"

The chibis gave each other sidelong glances.

* * *

As predicted, Michelangelo spent the next two hours glued to the Xbox. He played, he cheered, he jumped and twisted, he did nothing of what Master Splinter asked him to regarding the chibis.

So when hunger struck the little ones, they had to improvise.

While Chibi-Mikey pilfered a few potato chips from an unsuspecting Michelangelo for desert, Chibi-Leo and Chibi-Raphie were busy in the kitchen, trying to climb high enough to reach the food.

First, they pushed a thick book (found forgotten under the sofa) over to the cabinet. Next, Chibi-Leo climbed onto Chibi-Raphie's shoulders, then he climbed up the counter by stabbing his brother's sais into the wood, and hoisting himself higher with each go.

Once he reached the top, he threw down one end of a dental-floss-rope for his brother to climb with, and attached the other to the coffee maker.

When Chibi-Raphie had joined him (and he had returned the sais), the two started looking around the food available to their reach. An apple, a banana, peanut-butter and some bread.

While Chibi-Raphie prepared the sandwich (by using his little hands to lather the bread with peanut butter), Chibi-Leo rolled the fruits to the rope, tying one to it and pushing it off the counter, trusting the floss to hold its weight. He then slid down the rope and untied the apple from it, climbing back up the repeat the process with the banana.

By the time the sandwich was done, Chibi-Mikey had arrived in the kitchen to catch it, so they simply threw it down. Next came the act of getting down themselves.

Chibi-Raphie solved it by tying the end of the rope around Chibi-Leo's middle then pushing his brother off the cabinet, the rope stopping his rapid descent shortly before meeting the floor. When the blue-clad chibi untied himself, Chibi-Raphie repeated the process with himself.

Now, the coffee maker was not attached to the counter by any means. And though the fruit-bungee managed to only slide it an inch closer to the edge, the chibis were androids. They were made of both organic and artificial parts, both flesh and metal/wires/steal-for-their-bones, so their weight was something a little more than that of a fruit. To compare, if they had been normal-sized, they would weight twice as much as their originals.

That was why when Chibi-Raphie used the bungee idea to get both his brother and himself down, the coffee maker had slid halfway over the edge of the counter. It wobbled for a few moments (during which the oblivious chibis untied their brother and started moving away with their food), then plummeted down to meet the rather hard surface below.

Cold coffee and glass flew in every direction, splashing all over the floor and the chibis. The sound however, was drowned by the loud explosion from the game, and thus Michelangelo had not been alerted to something that will inadvertently be blamed on him later on.

The three chibis shook themselves off, then carried their soaked food away. The glass pieces were big enough to them that walking around them was more than easy. They exited the kitchen, a line of chibi coffee-footsteps marking their passage.

They transported their food over to the Lab, because the big Master Splinter said that eating together is important for a family, and their-sized Master Splinter had nodded in agreement. Too bad the fifth chibi went with the others to April's, cause Donatello still needed to observe him after a small glitch that happened earlier that week. Still, they would eat together.

When they entered the Genius Work Space (as the Clan called it), it turned out they had arrived just in time to see Chibi-Donny placing the final touches on his now-finished secret-project. It had been made in total secret from their bigger them, as it was meant as a surprise for Donatello.

Chibi-Donny believed not having to do it himself would make him happy.

So the five of them ate their coffee soaked food, and got to know their newest robotic friend. Afterwards they had tried to introduce him to Michelangelo, but his attention was still fixed on the game controller. So they then turned to their favorite pass-time – finger painting.

They located the paints easy enough considering no one had even taken them off the floor, the paper however was well beyond their reach. After Chibi-Leo had stopped Chibi-Raphie from attempting to climb all the way up to the top of the book-shelf, it was decided that they would used the material closest to them as their canvas – the floor and the walls.

Chibi-Mikey drew the characters of the Justice Force. Chibi-Raphie drew two fighters doing what their name suggested. Chibi-Donny drew what appeared to be the inside of a computer, and Chibi-Leo drew a forest with a lone samurai standing in a meadow.

Their new robotic friend painted an entire city, the four chibis helping after they finished their own pictures. In a joined effort, the wall and a big part of the floor were covered in a beautiful landscape of childishly drawn empire, including fields, movie theaters, schools, police stations and a big tower overlooking the safety of the natives.

With their masterpiece complete, the five decided to play a game of tag. They played for as long as their little legs could handle, leaving paint hand-prints on their bodies as the It was changed. When they tired of playing, they divided up.

Chibi-Mikey and Chibi-Raphie took their new robotic play-mate on a tour of the house, while Chibi-Donny decided to try to see what was inside the VCR and DVD player. Chibi-Leo meanwhile, took some more paint and tried to see how many footsteps one container was enough for. Very many, it turned out.

It was then, that things took a turn for the less peaceful.

A crash and a small explosion had all the chibis running towards the cluster of TVs and monitors. The sound also alerted Michelangelo that his father's premonition had came true at the sight of a frightened Chibi-Donny fidgeting next to the remains of the VCR. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the chibi, lifting him away from the smoking debris.

"Okay, no worries." He looked the little one over. "You're covered in paint, but not hurt, that's a good thing."

The terrapin moved away from the entertainment center of the Lair, and set the chibi down among his brethren. And for the first time noticed their new robotic friend.

His eyes nearly popped out of his skull, so great was his shock.

"What the- Shredder?!"

Indeed, a chibi of the form of their arch-nemesis stood before him, regarding him with slightly suspicious eyes.

Mikey's narrowed into a scowl. "You're a spy, aren't you?!" He made a grab for him, but it will probably come as no surprise to learn Chibi-Shredder took off running, his little bionic legs easily fast enough to out run the turtle.

Not that the terrapin didn't try. He lunged after the little one, running after him through the entire Lair, unknowingly allowing himself to be lead in a circle.

As they neared the entertainment center, a few facts appeared to Michelangelo's knowledge. One – the chibis were mighty protective of their own. Two – there were a lot of cables laying on the floor from the numerous TV sets and other movie/game devices. And three – he really should train more, because even his quote awesome ninja skills unquote didn't save him from tripping over the wire the four remaining chibis spread between them.

He fell to the floor, winded and dazed, giving the chibis ample time to tie his limbs together. A few additional cables made sure Michelangelo would not rise from his position of semi-hog-tied.

The chibis high-fived each other, admiring their work with big grins.

Mikey stared at them. "Just what is wrong with you?"

The answer – boredom, and caffeine-soaked food.

Chibi-Shredder's grin widened into a mischievous one. He left the bound terrapin's side for just long enough to retrieve a container of pink paint.

Blue eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

A splash of paint over his beak was his only answer. Followed quickly by a feeling of dread washing over the turtle as he noticed the other chibis running over to their art supplies.

Oh, boy.

* * *

"Ummm... I can explain." Mikey muttered, staring up at his family with a sheepish grin.

Leonardo crossed his arms. "Please do. Because right now it looks like the chibis tied you up and finger-painted all over you."

"Your shell is covered in rainbows and fluffy barn animals." Raphael muttered, then fell over laughing.

"And is that a Chibi-Shredder?"

"Okay, that one I can't explain." Mikey muttered, throwing a glare at where the chibi lay sleeping. "He could be a spy sent to us to destroy us."

"You watch too many movies." Donatello muttered, gathering his chibi from atop Mikey's carapace, and nudging him awake. "Chibi-Donny? Did you make your new friend?"

A sleepy nod.

"So he was your secret project?"

Another nod, and a yawn.

"It is a great achievement, especially for someone so small." Master Splinter praised, and the chibi smiled in barely conscious pride.

"Well, then. What should we do first? Meet our newest chibi, clean them up or untie Mikey?"

"I vote for the last one!" the orange-clad terrapin offered.

"Michelangelo, don't be selfish. They are two hours past their bed-time. They must be exhausted." Master Splinter admonished him gently, placing his chibi on the floor so that he could get acquainted with the newest one, who had been awakened by their conversation.

He smiled softly as he watched them shake hands. This little one, after all, couldn't possibly be as bad as the original. For one thing, he was programmed by another chibi, and chibis were innocent enough not to know true evil.

They would keep this one too, and offer him a safe home.

But first. "Raphael, would you mind running a bath for the little ones?"

"No prob, Sensei."

"I'll clean the mess up."

"Thank you, Leonardo."

"I'll go check Chibi-Shredder's blue-prints for any mistakes or possible glitches."

"Ah, yes, health is important. I will go meditate on where the little one will sleep."

The four (and chibis) went to attend their self-set chores.

Mikey blinked. "Guys? Aren't you going to untie me? Hello? Guys? Master Splinter? Chibis?... crap."

* * *

Two pairs of eyes, one golden and the other brown, peaked above the edge of the table, staring at the two chibis sitting atop it. Or, to be more precise, at Chibi-Leo laying on the table-top, while Chibi-Raphie bounced happily over his lap, the by now familiar expression of bliss and 'oh, yeah' written all over their little faces.

Well, at least they were not in the dojo this time.

Leonardo frowned at the position the chibis were connected in. A position that suspiciously resembled something Raphael had offered for them to do yesterday.

He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. "...did you teach them that?"

Indignant golden eyes snapped towards him. "F'course not!"

Well, where else could they learn about sex from? Either he had to go murder Mikey or go search for chibi-porn.

Did chibis even have porn? And why was he thinking about that while looking at their chibis getting it on on the kitchen-table?! Did he really become so used to stumbling upon them that it held no element of shock or surprise for him anymore?

Was it getting hot in here?

"Wanna do it?" he asked finally.

Raph blinked. "...sure."

Leo grinned and grabbed the opened bottle of lube off the table-top. It wasn't long before both Raphies were happily bouncing on their Leos laps.

* * *

Master Splinter, it turned out, had a pretty normal reaction to stumbling upon an intimate act. Wide eyes, low-hanging jaw, frozen body, dropped cane, the whole shebang. All in all, normal and appropriate to the sight he was seeing – of Chibi-Splinter writhing in pleasurable sensation under Chibi-Shredder.

Hey, at least the tiny arch-nemesis was programmed to be friendly. Very friendly, in fact.


	4. Chibi-Angst

Michelangelo tried not to fidget too much while he dangled up-side-down from the ceiling, even though the ropes chaffed his arms and ankles terribly. Well, it definitely was better than Raph tying him to the punching bag and using it anyway. If only dear, sweet, understanding, bestest-bro-ever Raphael would stop standing before him, staring at him with murder in his eyes.

He twisted, rocking the rope so that he could face his other bestest-bro-ever-look-I'm-so-adorable-don't-you-wanna-huggle&snuggle-me-instead-of-hurting-me. "Um, Leo?" he ventured in his most innocent tone.

"Shut it, you incorrigible little pervert."

"I think I should resent that."

"Really? Then it was not you who taught our chibis how to... have sexual intercourse together?"

"Screw fancy terms, I caught yah teachin' 'em to 69! Yah were teachin' 'em to fuck since we got'em, weren't yah?!"

"That there is one of the questions you will be answering."

"Um... I think Master Splinter's calling me."

"Master Splinter is at April's. He said that as long as you're ready for your additional training first thing in the morning, we can do whatever we want."

"Training?"

"Yup. Several weeks long."

Gulp.

* * *

Chibi-Mikey sighed. Ever since the punishment-period begun, his bigger him didn't have much time for him. He was much too busy with his chores and training and additional training and additional chores to play with him, and when Chibi-Mikey accompanied him on his break, it was usually spent listening to him be-moaning how unfair his situation was. It wasn't much fun.

And without the constant thought-interruption his bigger him was, Chibi-Mikey soon found himself quite lonely. Oh sure, video games were a big help when Chibi-Donny locked himself in the Lab, Chibi-Splinter and Chibi-Shredder went to drink tea or whatever it was they did, and Chibi-Leo dragged Chibi-Raphie somewhere to have the kind of fun that had gotten Michelangelo in trouble. But games only lasted so long.

And now he was bored and lonely. Their bigger them were off training, and the other chibis were nowhere to be seen. Feeling decisive, Chibi-Mikey hopped off the controller and went in search.

* * *

He found Chibi-Splinter and Chibi-Saki in Master Splinter's rooms, drinking tea out of thimbles in companionable silence. As he watched, Chibi-Shredder put his thimble down and leaned closer to Chibi-Splinter.

Chibi-Mikey's eyes widened as he saw Chibi-Saki nuzzling the little furry snout, placing kiss after lingering kiss against the fur. A hand snaked to the front of the small rodent, opening the sash keeping his robe closed with ease, then sliding up the naked torso. Chibi-Splinter shivered in sensation, leaning his head back and exposing his throat.

Chibi-Shredder took the offering eagerly, lathering the lean neck in kisses and nibbles. Chibi-Mikey left just as he was gently pushing the chibi rodent to lay on the floor for him to ravish.

* * *

Chibi-Donny was in the Lab, no big surprise. There was a surprise though, when he noticed a certain chibi redhead leaning over his shoulder, nuzzling him.

He didn't know the human chibi was visiting.

But there she was, hugging the madly blushing Chibi-Donny with a wide grin. As he watched, Chibi-April showed off her artificial strength by wrapping her arms tightly around the little terrapin and lifting him off his feet, twirling him from side to side.

Chibi-Donny squirmed, and she set him down. He kept his eyes on the floor, but hesitantly took her hand, accepting her kissing his cheek without a fuss.

Chibi-Mikey left before witnessing them chastely kissing on the lips.

* * *

Chibi-Leo was laying on the floor, arms wrapped around Chibi-Raphie's thighs. The emerald-green chibi was laying atop him, but facing the other way. Their beaks were pressed to their respective bottoms, and they were making little sucking noises (Chibi-Raphie) and licking noises (Chibi-Leo).

Chibi-Mikey cocked his head to the side, and saw a forest-green shaft disappearing inside Chibi-Raphie's mouth. He cocked his head to the other side and saw Chibi-Leo pressing his tongue into the slit they all had under their tails.

He wondered briefly what their obsession with that place was, then shook his head, and wandered off.

* * *

He eventually wound up in front of the TVs again. He sat down, sighing heavily. He stared morosely at the black screen, and tried not to think about how much nobody had time to pay attention to him.

Ah, but there was one being this chibi was forgetting about. Here's a hint: he had black hair, dark eyes, enjoyed the possession of a miniature hockey-stick, and had just glomped the morose chibi.

Chibi-Casey grinned at the other, his expression melting into a frown when he noticed the other's mood. He nudged the terrapin, silently urging him to 'tell good ol' Case wha's botherin' yah'.

Chibi-Mikey sighed heavily, then looked pointedly around the empty room, before sighing heavily again.

Chibi-Casey's frown deepened. He knew the Mikeys' need for attention, and obviously there was no one to pay it to this particular Mikey. But wait – Chibi-Casey was there. And that meant that he could pay attention to the turtle!

So, he gathered the littler frame into a bear hug, cuddling him like he knew the other wanted. He placed several kisses to the startled beak, nuzzling into the ocean-green neck in a way similar to what Chibi-Shredder had been doing (or still was doing) to Chibi-Splinter.

Then, when the little body in his grasp relaxed, he brought his hand down between the terrapin's legs and introduced him to Chibi-Leo and Chibi-Raphie's favorite game.

Chibi-Mikey shivered at the first touch, then practically melted when his tail was flicked and caressed. A finger brushed against that slit just under the appendage, and Chibi-Mikey instantly understood why Chibi-Raphie liked it. Those shocks of nice sensations were very... well, nice. And pleasant. And making him hot.

He leaned back into the embrace

The finger disappeared long enough for Casey to cover it in saliva, then it went right back, this time sneaking inside him.

An unfamiliar sensation appeared in Chibi-Mikey's throat (otherwise known as a churr; also known as the only sound the chibis were capable of producing), and the terrapin relaxed further, spreading his legs widely.

Chibi-Casey grinned, and pushed his finger in deeper, pumping it slowly to and fro, back and forth, in and out.

After a few minutes, he withdrew his digits, and leaned the other chibi's panting frame against the couch. He himself moved to lay on his stomach between those enticing legs. He opened his mouth wide, and dived into action.

At the first touch of tongue, Chibi-Mikey tensed and made that sound go louder. He grabbed his legs just under his knees and held the limbs in position allowing himself to drown in this awesome new game.

He could get addicted.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mikey learned first-hand why one should not teach the chibis any kind of sex – they would eventually corrupt those he had hoped to stay innocent, the little hypocrite.


	5. The Power of the Chibi

Raphael stood by the stove, busily making dinner. A pretty normal sight to behold in the Lair, considering Raph was one of... okay, practically the only turtle who could cook well. At least from the Clan.

So what exactly was so surprising for Casey when he spotted his best bud? A Chibi-Mikey laying on the emerald-green head, that's what.

"Hey, Raph, you got something on that dome of yours."

"Haha, Casey." Raph muttered, not taking his eyes off the carrots he was chopping.

Chibi-Mikey lifted a little piece of white carton with the word 'Hi' written on it, and Chibi-Casey (riding safely in his bigger him's breast pocket) waved back the greeting.

"Hey, Chibi-M. Wha'cha got there?"

"It's a flash card." Raph explained, now slicing tomatoes. "Donny made them so they could communicate better."

"Ah. You think Donny'd make some for Chibi-Case too?"

"Yah'd have to ask 'im."

"Well, where is he?"

"Holed up in the lab." A small smirk. "He was muttering something about 'screws'."

Casey stared at the expression. "Do I wanna know?"

"Not really."

"Cool. Listen, I wan- is that an itsy-bitsy band-aid I see?"

"He fell."

"You guys really go all out for the little guys, don't you?"

"Look who's talking, you're as bad as us."

"Am not."

"Who's tryin' to build a chibi-bike?"

"Shut up."

Raph grinned, for the first time meeting the other's eyes. "Admit it."

"Never. Casey Jones does not admit to mushiness."

Chibi-Casey chose this moment to pull at his bigger him's shirt.

Casey immediately looked down. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"What makes yah think there's something wrong?"

Mumble. "That was an unhappy pull."

"...seriously, Case. As bad as us."

The vigilante ignored him, keeping his attention on his chibi.

Chibi-Casey indeed was frowning unhappily, pointing a finger towards the ground, then at Chibi-Mikey.

"Oh, yah wanna play with Chibi-M?

A brightening of the little expression and a nod.

"That okay?"

"What do you think?" Raph asked, glancing up. Chibi-Mikey patted his head twice for a 'yes'. "Put 'em down, Case."

Casey gently gathered the two into one hand, and kneeled on the floor, watching them scamper off to play. He did not like the way his chibi was grinning. He didn't realize he had spoken that thought out loud, till he heard Raph ask "Wha'd ya mean?"

"Ummm... well, he may have taken one of his toys with him." He knew he should've checked his chibi's backpack before leaving the apartment.

"And that's bad how?"

"Cause I, um... look, you know how your chibis are oversexed little devils."

"...yeah?"

"Yeah, so I kinda bought Chibi-Casey a sex doll."

"You what?"

"I bought him a sex doll. Though he didn't seem to like it very much."

Raph face-palmed. "And what did you think he was going to do with a blow-up doll, you dumbass?"

"I'm not that dumb, okay? I bought 'im one of those special adult Barbie dolls."

"Special adult Barbie doll."

"Yeah. It's anatomically correct, and came with accessories and everything. I even took the time to find a redhead for him."

"Chibi-Ape's pretty much smitten with Chibi-Donny."

"I know, but yah can't blame a guy for trying."

A chuckle. "So he didn't play with it, I gather."

"No. But he did show an odd interest with the accessories."

"...what exactly are those?"

"A little leather whip. A small ball-gag. A set of padded cuffs, and knee-spreaders-"

"Those wouldn't be workable, would they?"

"They work, believe me."

"Dammit."

"Yeah." Fidgeting. "And there was also a dildo."

Raph stared.

"Uh-huh. And after Chibi-Me figured out where it goes, he's been carrying it around like a teddy-bear, grinning the whole time."

A disbelieving sigh. "Seriously, just what kind of programming did Donny put in them?!"

A sheepish grin.

"You'd better watch it, Mikey's still pissed at what happened last time."

"Yeah, like I'm scared of the pip-squeak."

"Just make sure Chibi-You leaves with the damn thing. Knowing mine and Leo's, they'll probably wanna borrow it."

"You don't want them to know the joys of adult special-time?"

"They have enough sex, thank you very much."

"Sure. Oh, hey, I just remembered what I came here for!"

"Not just to pervert the still-somewhat-innocent?"

"No. I wanted to invite you on an all-night bad-guy-ass-kicking-frenzy. Tonight, you and me, wha'd yah say?"

"Can't."

"What do yah mean, 'can't'?"

"No offense, Case, seriously. I'd like nothin' more than to clobber some Purple Dragons, but I can't."

"...why?"

"I already promised the chibis I'd read Harry Potter to 'em today."

"...dude."

"Don't 'dude' me, yah bonehead. Who was it exactly that I caught reading 'Winnie the Pooh' to Chibi-Casey?"

"...He likes Tigger."

"And Chibi-Me likes Snape, Chibi-Mikey likes the Weasley Twins, Chibi-Leo likes Dumbledore, and Chibi-Donny likes Hermione."

The two stared at each other, then sighed. "We're mushy and soft on the little guys, aren't we?"

"We're as smitten with them as Chibi-Donny with Chibi-April."

"Dammit."

"Casey, we gotta face it. We're-"

"Don't say it."

"Domestic."

Casey face-palmed, dragging the hand down roughly.

"Ditto."

A tiny shoe tapping on the floor caught their attention, and they turned to look in the direction it came from. Chibi-Shredder waved in greeting from the entrance, and held up a flash card of a teapot.

"I'll finish with the soup and I'll make yah a new batch. Around five to ten minutes, 'kay?"

Chibi-Shredder bowed in thanks and left.

"Yup. Domestic."

"I'm more of a servant."

"Still domestic."

"And doesn't the word burn?"

"Like Hell. Just yesterday Chibi-Me wanted ice-cream, and I spent half-an-hour figuring how big a scoop I should give him."

"And?"

"I just let him eat out of my bowl."

"We suck."

"That we do."

The two paused when they heard two sets of chibi-feet running towards them. "Now what?"

Two little forms run into the kitchen, and made a beeline for the terrapin.

"Hey, little dudes." Casey greeted the two chibis, smirking when they paused to wave at him before running up to Raph. The two outstretched their little arms, bouncing eagerly on their feet.

Raphael looked at them. "Yah want up or yah want up-up?"

Chibi-Leo showed two fingers.

"A'ight then." Raphael bent down, ignoring Casey's sarcastic "Up-up?". He waited long enough for the chibis to climb onto his hand before straightening and placing the two on the top of his head.

"They look comfy."

"Yeah, well." Raph turned back to the stove, barely even reacting when he asked "What's rule number one?"

Chibi-Leo scowled, but obediently broke the kiss with Chibi-Raphie, releasing the other from his embrace.

Casey stared. "Just what is 'rule number one'?"

"Rule number one of riding on Raphael's head is 'No sex cause Raphael can get distracted and will walk into a wall'."

"...yah need a rule for that?"

"After I walked into a wall, I figured yes."

"...you're right, they have enough sex already."

"Yah think?" Raphael raised a sarcastic eye-ridge, then turned his attention to the sulking chibi. "Yah want down?"

Chibi-Leo paused in thought, they shook his head violently, laying down and nuzzling the emerald-green skin.

"They really love that bald head o' yours, don't they?"

"Yeah, we don't know why. Don thinks it might be because I'm the tallest, and they like heights."

"Chibi-Me doesn't like riding on my head."

"Wash your hair first, then maybe he'll think differently."

"My hair is clean, thank you very much."

"Then take one off my head, and put it on yours." A tap on his head. "Just to see how you like it, kay?"

Two taps.

"That's a go, Case."

Grinning, the human lifted Chibi-Leo, and placed him on the top of his head. "Well? Does he look happy?"

Chibi-Leo looked around curiously around him, touching the black hair, and shifting his positioning slightly. He lay down, and inhaled the scent deeply. And though it was a nice smell, deep and musky and warm, he preferred another.

So he sat up, shook his head and outstretched his arms towards Raphael.

Casey chuckled as the terrapin plucked the little one off his head and put him back on his. "Guess mine doesn't compare."

"Maybe you stink."

"Maybe 'cause Leo doesn't like me."

"Then yah should've tried with Chibi-Me."

"Fine." Casey grabbed the chibi, and with great gusto, put his gently on Chibi-Leo's previous spot.

Chibi-Raphie glanced around his new place, pretty much like the other chibi had done. He petted the smooth hair and grinned to himself. Soft... He buried his beak into the strands and inhaled the scent, analyzing the different tangs carefully.

Then he promptly snuggled into the soft bed of hair.

"Lookie that."

"Chibi-You likes me."

Chibi-Leo gritted his teeth in jealous anger.

Suddenly, a shout (or a shriek heard on the top-side) rose from the living-room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CHIBI-ME?!"

"HEY!" Casey grabbed the chibi off his head and nearly thrust him at his bigger him, ignoring the other's startled "Hey!", then run out of the kitchen. "You leave Chibi-Casey alone!"

Two pairs of golden eyes stared after him in shock. One pair of brown eyes glared after him in anger at how the other chibi had been manhandled.

Raph glanced down at his chibi, rubbing a comforting finger against the shaking tiny carapace. "You alright?"

Little arms wrapped around a green thumb, hugging it with a still-dazed expression.

"Want up-up?"

A slow nod.

"Okay." He slowly lifted his chibi up, feeling Chibi-Leo gather the other into his arms, hugging him tightly. He tried to return to his cooking when he felt a tiny hand tapping against his scalp. "Yeah, I'll help you kick Casey's ass, but later, 'kay? Let's give Mikey some time to finish with him."

Two taps for 'yes' from Chibi-Leo.


	6. Five Chibi Drabbles

**Chibi-Craze**

There were a lot of thing one saw and experienced when one was a Foot Ninja.

For one, fights to the death were common-day things. And practically the only he had agreed to.

For another, he met more mutants than he could ever dreams of as a child with an over-active imagination.

For another, aliens. Seriously, come on.

But this? This he had never seen, never heard of, never even considered imagining.

Tiny round golden eyes blinked up at him.

He knew the turtle-menaces, he encountered them often enough. This time, however, he had not intended to cross paths with them. Especially not with the aggressive one and his equally aggressive human partner.

But he did, along with the rest of tonight's patrol crew.

And while the two vigilantes took care of his comrades (too efficiently, for his taste) he had noticed two... somethings standing hidden a little ways off from the battle.

Two somethings that looked suspiciously like the two fighters, only very... well, tiny. The human-ish thing was looking at the fight, but the little turtle-thing? Staring right at him.

He moved towards the pair cautiously, crouching low so he could see them more clearly. Then the little turtle smiled hesitantly at him, and extended one hand towards him.

Ookay...

Moving slowly, he grasped the back of the little shell between two fingers, and lifted the small being up to eye-level. He waited for a long moment (cause it wouldn't be the first time he investigated something cute and it literally blew up in his face), and when nothing happened, he slowly brought his hand closer, extending a single digit towards the thing.

A tiny green hand grasped the very tip and shook it, the little face widening into a bright (and painfully innocent) grin, revealing a row of tiny white teeth. He could feel his own lips twitching, spreading into a fond smile.

Cute.

Then a very much larger green hand snatched the little one out of his grasp, and a hockey stick clobbered him on the head.

* * *

**Chibi-Sleep**

It had been a long day. First they had met their bigger them, then they were shown around the Lair, their little legs soon tiring from having to do so much walking at the same time. Then Michelangelo had talked them into playing with him, and then came the act of the curiosity taking them on their own discovery trip of their new surrounding.

As such, it was no surprise when by nine o'clock PM, the five chibis had been swaying on their feet.

After a quick bath, the chibis had been separated and put into their bigger them's room, comfortable beds of shoe boxes ready and waiting for them, inviting in their softness and warmth.

Considering all that, Chibi-Leo mused, he should have been asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, but no. His eyes stayed stubbornly open, little fingers twitching against their hold of the blanket he and Chibi-Raphie had been covered with, listening to the sounds of the dark Lair and their bigger them's steady breathing.

He twitched in irritation at himself, and accidentally delivered a sharp kick to a leg that definitely wasn't his own. Chibi-Raphie sat up, body tense as he appraised his surroundings. He relaxed when no threat could be seen, and his posture sagged tiredly, golden eyes drooping. He twisted slightly to look at the other chibi, cocking his head in question.

Chibi-Leo shook his head, feeling stupid for waking him up.

Chibi-Raphie stared at him for a moment longer, then stood up, leaning over the edge of the shoebox and about to try to get his bigger him's attention (cause he would surely know what was wrong with the other) when he paused. Raphael was laying on his side, arms wrapped around Leonardo's frame, holding him close securely. Both were deeply asleep, faces peaceful and relaxed.

Wouldn't hurt to try.

He lay back down, wiggling under the covers for a moment before turning onto his side, and pulling the other chibi close, snuggling against him.

Chibi-Leo stilled, brown eyes wide at the unexpected action. However, the warmth and steady thrum of the other chibi's internal systems soon got him to relax, and he nearly melted into the embrace.

And as he relaxed, his exhaustion finally caught up to him, urging his eyelids to close.

Soon, both were asleep.

* * *

**Chibi-Jealousy**

Chibi-Raphie hesitated, then outstretched his little arms towards the human, specifying when asked that he wanted up-up.

The human had grinned, and obliged, settling him gently where he wanted to be. The chibi grinned happily, snuggling into the dark strands contentedly.

Chibi-Leo scowled from his place atop Raphael's head, insides twisting with anger. How could Chibi-Raphie be so thoughtless? Didn't he remember what happened last time? And besides, why did he like it up there? It was much nicer up here, and Chibi-Leo was there too. Didn't Chibi-Raphie want to ride with him? Or... maybe it was because he liked the human more than Chibi-Leo?

Unthinkable. And unfortunately not very improbable.

A little face twisted with dark emotions. Fine. He liked the human that much, then he'd show him.

Moving quickly, he turned around and slid down Raphael's beak, smiling widely when a big hand stopped his descent in the perfect position.

"What are yah doin'? I'm not a slide."

In response, Chibi-Leo leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the big emerald lips.

Raphael stared. Casey stared. Chibi-Raphie stared, then narrowed his eyes into a glare, directing it at his bigger him.

Oh, it was on.

* * *

**Chibi-Hero**

Chibi-Raphie stared at the being in front of him, golden eyes wide as he stared at the monstrous form and very big jaws. His whole body was shaking, unable to move from the intense emotion of fear, and wholly wishing it would.

The insect twitched, and started moving towards him.

Chibi-Raphie jumped back, stumbling over his own feet and falling onto his rump. His mouth opened in a soundless scream, hands lifting to cover his face.

A sudden sound of running feet and collision convinced him to take a peak, though.

Chibi-Leo was fighting the monster, katana swishing with deadly intent, efficiently managing to force the creature first back, then to scamper away, few legs short.

Chibi-Raphie stared at the victorious chibi, and couldn't help noticing how... great the forest-green form was. Muscles well-defined and tense, sword steady in his grasp, and brown eyes narrowed in protective intent.

And this... very arousing transformation was caused by him being in danger.

Chibi-Raphie jumped to his feet, and rushed up to the other, hugging with tightly with gratitude. Chibi-Leo was a hero, just for him. One sexy hero, he thought while connecting their lips in a kiss.

One sexy, talented hero, he decided afterwards as they lay panting in sated exhaustion.

* * *

**Chibi-Owie**

Chibi-Mikey's body made a tiny thud as it met the floor, its owner having once again tripped over his own feet. The orange-clad chibi winced as his knee scraped over the hard floor, blue eyes welling up in tears.

Chibi-Donny rushed up to him, helping him sit back with a little worried frown. He looked the new wound over, then opened his bag, taking out the necessary items.

He cleaned the blood away with a bit of cut up gauze, then pressed a band-aid onto the scrape. Then, to make sure the owie went away for good, he kissed it better and gathered his little brother into his arms for a hug.

Chibi-Mikey grinned, nuzzling into the comforting contact. Operation 'Get Some Love' was a success.


	7. The Chibi-Plan

Contrary to popular belief, the chibis could communicate with each other without the use of flashcards. Maybe it was a secret subroutine Donny forgot to mention, maybe it was solidarity of being mute and tiny. Whatever the reason, all a chibi needed was a look, a gesture, a smile to understand the thoughts of the other.

And that was exactly the way the Plan was born. A wide grin, and an emergency meeting was called during a visit from the human-chibis. Soon, through a way no one would fully understand, an entire discussion took place, the weighing of pros and cons included. Soon, their individual duties towards the Plan were divided equally between all eight chibis.

Thus, they went to work.

* * *

"Chibi-Me? Chibi-April?"

A pause in tiny footsteps.

"May I ask why you're taking the thread and needles?"

The two chibis shook their head furiously.

"Well, alright. Just be careful with those."

A nod, and they were off.

* * *

"Hey, Chibi-Us! How's it goin'?"

A little emerald hand held up a sign.

"What's that?"

Raph rolled his eyes, and took the tiny sign. From his belt he removed a magnifying glass, and took a moment to find the right distance from the written-on surface so that he could read it.

He blinked, and looked back at the two chibis. "You want to tape us saying what?"

Three small hands pointed at the sign.

Mikey took the magnifying glass, and checked. "Seriously?"

Three pairs of eyes shone pleadingly.

"Fine. I'll just find a tape recorder."

Chibi-Rafieo held it up helpfully.

* * *

Leonardo stared in confusion. Chibi-Him was sitting in the middle of their shared room, painstakingly laying a long piece of thread on a ruler, and marking where each inch ended.

After a few moments of watching the careful activity, he shook his head, and went to the dojo.

He didn't really need to know.

* * *

"Chibi-Me? Why are you cutting up my clothes?"

Chibi-Casey looked up guiltily from the dress shirt that was about to become a vest. An already mangled sweater and jeans lay near him.

"Well?"

A little black head lowered in shame.

"Aw, Hell." A pause. "Look, just leave that shirt, 'kay? I'll find you some clothes to make origami from."

A grateful smile.

* * *

Chibi-Shredder dutifully dug through the pile of discarded objects, fishing for eight containers small enough for them to hold in their hands. When one was found, it was handed over to Chibi-Splinter, who washed/cleaned it till it sparkled.

Lastly, it was deposited on the steadily growing pile.

* * *

Finally, the last stage was ready to commence.

The eight chibis gathered in an empty room, and readied their supplies – a bunch of small containers, pieces of different cloth, thread and needles, scissors, paints & crayons, and a measuring thread. Carefully, they measured their limbs, Chibi-Donny writing down each number on a piece of paper they pilfered from Master Splinter. Another piece was used to draw out the rooms of the Lair and their future route through them.

A few hours later, they were ready. Just in time too.

* * *

It was late enough that all members of the Clan + two human guests were locked away in their respective rooms. All the better for the chibis – they marched over to the first stop on their route without distractions or interruptions.

Chibi-Rafieo slammed his fist against the door several times, the sound of which carried through the Lair like semi-loud knocks.

After a few moments, the door opened, and the terrapin standing in the doorway stared at the small group of dressed up chibis.

Chibi-Rafieo lifted the tape recorder, and Chibi-Mikey pressed the play button. All the chibis grinned, lifting up their pumpkin-painted containers expectantly, while the recorded message sounded.

"Trick or treat!"


	8. Chibi-Raphie to the Rescue!

Chibi-Raphie watched as his bigger him and Leonardo screamed at each other in the not-so-nice way. He hated when they did that. It made it Lair so loud, and he hated things being like this.

Stupid Leo, always starting fights with his bigger him. They were brothers, they played the funnest game together often, and yet Leo still picked fights with the other.

Raphael was trying as hard as he could with training, and it wasn't fair for Leo to point out every little thing he did wrong.

Decision made, Chibi-Raphie run up to the pair.

* * *

"If you weren't spending so much time with Casey doing Gods only know what, maybe you'd be a better ninja. Considering the amount of training we have, you should be a better ninja!"

"Are yah calling me a wash-out?!"

"I'm calling y-" Leonardo frowned in confusion suddenly, then looked down, staring. Raphael followed his gaze, and his eyes widened.

There was Chibi-Raphie, standing right next to Leonardo's foot and kicking it repeatedly.

"Why are you kicking me?"

Chibi-Raphie looked up, glaring at the oldest terrapin. He pointed one finger at the Raphael, then at Leonardo, and lastly he glared heatedly.

And resumed kicking the crap out of Leo's foot.

"Chibi-Me, are yah... defending me?"

In response, Chibi-Raphie kicked one more time, then run up to his bigger him, climbing onto his foot so that he could wrap his little arms around his ankle.

Raphael grinned, and lifted the little one up. "Little man, you the chibi."

Chibi-Raphie grinned proudly. He helped!

Completely ignoring his brother, Raph turned around and walked to the kitchen. "Now that deserves a treat. I'm thinkin' strawberry ice-cream."

If the chibis were capable of producing sound, the mini-terrapin would be shouting a very loud 'Whoopee!' right about then.

Leonardo stared after them with a sullen expression, arms crossed over his plastron. A tap against his skin made him look down, right into the scowling face of his own chibi.

He sighed and crouched down, staring solemnly at the little one. "You're angry at me that I upset Chibi-Raphie, aren't you?"

A nod.

"Figures." He cocked his head to the side, then seemed to come to a conclusion. "Wanna know a secret?"

Another, this time slightly hesitant, nod.

"If you get a Raphie mad at you during the day, they are much more... let's just say 'fun' during 'special' time during the night."

Slight confusion, then comprehension dawned.

The two Leos contemplated each other with twin evil grins for a moment, then the bigger terrapin lifted the chibi onto his hand. "Come, my little partner in crime. Let us go plot."

A very eager nod.


End file.
